


It's Two Sugars, Right?

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: Dream on!verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas pulls Sam out of hell and they settle down, Cas worries about Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Two Sugars, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post 100 ways to say I love you, this is #64, "It's two sugars, right?"

Dean paced around the front room of the house. He didn’t really belong here, and he know that, but he was supporting Cas. He could hear him talking to Claire’s grandmother in the other room. He looked at Claire watching him from the couch opposite his chair. He smiled at her, trying to make this less awkward. 

As soon as Dean pulled Sam out of hell, they bought a house outside of Sioux Falls. It was close enough to Bobby’s they could visit whenever they wanted. They took fewer and fewer cases as the weeks dragged on, finding comfort in nesting and settling down. Sam took solo cases every couple weeks to give Cas and Dean time to themselves. They were enjoying being settled until Sam’s first joke came. “There is an extra room, you guys can have a kid and they can join in this.”

Dean started laughing, but Cas stiffened beside him. He looked at Dean, stricken, and whispered, “Claire.”

Dean was confused, “What about her? She is with her mom.” 

“Dean, I swore to protect her, and I have completely neglected my duty. I need to find them.”

There was no changing his mind. The next morning, they were on their way to Pontiac. When they reached Jimmy’s old house, they found it empty, as they expected it to be after the demon attack. 

“Where would they go?” Dean asked Cas.

“Amelia threatened to go to her mother’s before, perhaps they sought refuge there.”

“Okay, but it is almost ten. I know you want to check on her, but it will probably go over better in the morning then at bedtime.” 

Cas relented, and they pulled into a cheap motel for the night. 

They stripped down to their boxers and climbed into bed, cuddled in each other's arms. 

When Dean woke up, Cas was pressed against his back, an arm thrown over his waist. He carefully maneuvered out from under the arm, crawling out of the bed. He threw on his clothes and headed to the dinner across the street, returning with two donuts and cups of coffee. When he closed the door, Cas sleepily looked up from his pillow. 

“Coffee. It’s two sugars, right?” 

Cas nodded and sat up. Dean walked to the bed and sat on the edge, putting their coffees on the bedside table and offering Cas a donuts. He took it gratefully. 

“Are you ready to check up on them?” Dean asked.

Cas sighed, “It is my duty.” 

When they pulled up to Claire’s grandmother’s house, the two men got out of baby and walked up the sidewalk. “Are you ready?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

They knocked on the door, and an elderly woman answered the door. Shock fell on her face as she saw Cas. Dean knew she thought he was Jimmy, and luckily Cas didn’t try to convince her otherwise. 

Dean looked at Claire across from him. How was he supposed to talk to a twelve year old? Especially one that was raised so differently than he was. One that was Cas’ vessel for a brief stint. 

“How do you like living with your grandma?” He finally asked.

“She rolled her eyes and said, “Better than being killed by a demon.”

Sarcasm. Dean could do sarcasm. “Is it though? I’ve been in hell. It isn’t such a bad place,” he said as innocently as possible.

She looked solemn for a minute and whispered, “I thought having an angel inside me would at least get me into heaven.”

Dean’s smile dropped. “Look, I know his tactics weren’t great, but Cas did what he needed to, and he saved the world.”

She whirled on him, “And what about my family? My dad? Is he even still alive in there? Castiel destroyed my family. My life.”

Dean took a breath. “Look kid, I know what it is like. When Sam was a baby, our mom was killed. It drove my dad mad and pushed him into hunting. And we gave up everything to find the demon that killed our mom. You think this is the life we wanted for ourselves? Sometimes you just have to suck it up and deal with what life gives you. You got dealt a crappy hand recently, and it sucks, but we are here to help you. Take it, it is more than I got.” 

She seemed to consider him for a while and finally said, “I still want to find out where my mom went.”

“We can help you with that too. And you will be safer living with us than your grandmother.”

After a minute, she nodded, accepting.

Dean listened to Cas pretending to be Jimmy in the other room. When he finally convinced Claire’s grandma to let her go with them, they came into the other room. Claire was all ready to go. She hugged Cas, pretending he was her father, and kept up the charade by pleading to go with them, pretending not to have heard her grandmother already agree. 

Finally they left, packing Claire’s suitcase in the back of the impala and headed toward home.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the entire series. Dream On!verse gets a new ficlet every Saturday and Dream On gets a new chapter every Sunday.


End file.
